


Fatherhood

by lizandletdie



Series: The Adoption!verse [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Belle, ultrasound time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Arthur go for their first ultrasound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> tinuviel-undomiel: Adoption verse: Belle's first ultrasound.
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

Arthur wasn’t really sure he liked Dr. Whale. The man had a great bedside manner once Belle was on the table, but getting her there…it just seemed like perhaps he had gone into obstetrics for the wrong reason. Well, that wasn’t really fair. He was a bit of a flirt, but nothing particularly too far. Arthur was really just over protective of Belle and he knew that, but he couldn’t help it. Given his history with wives, he didn’t think she even begrudged him it. Still, though, he was willing to deal with his personal dislike for her doctor on this particular occasion. Today was the day they would be getting their first look at their baby, and that was worth everything.

After asking after Belle’s health and comfort and his regular doctor-type questions, Whale finally said the words Arthur had been waiting to hear.

“Are you ready to see your baby?”

Belle nodded, which was good because Arthur couldn’t do much more than squeeze her hand in anticipation.

“Alright,” Whale said. “Let’s get started.”

He called in a nurse who pulled Belle’s shirt up over her belly.

“This might be cold,” she warned before applying a clear gel. Belle gasped a little – apparently it _was_ cold – but otherwise seemed unharmed. Another nurse had brought in the ultrasound machine and Whale had busied himself with prepping it, and once he seemed to think Belle was suitably gelled up and the nurses had left he turned towards the couple with a professional smile on his face.

“Okay, let’s see who’s in there,” he said, placing a little wand on Belle’s lower abdomen gently.

All of a sudden a picture appeared on the screen as he moved the wand and the room was filled with a swishing noise like a washing machine.

“Do you hear that?” Whale continued. “That sound is your baby’s heart beat.”

As the doctor continued gesturing towards various points of interest in Belle’s womb, but Arthur was completely fixated on the little point of light that made up their baby. Had anyone ever looked at a screen like this with Bae in it and marveled at the sheer wonder of him? Arthur suddenly hoped they had – even his usual jealousy of his oldest couldn’t carry him that far. He needed for somebody to have loved Bae as much as he loved this tiny little washing machine inside of Belle.

“That’s our baby,” Belle whispered to him, her voice giddy with the same joy he felt.

“It’s beautiful,” Arthur swore, and it was even though it currently looked like a smudge on the screen or maybe an enemy Uboat.

“Everything looks great,” Whale reassured them. “We can do a 3D one in a few months when there’s more to see. Right now it’s going to look more like a lump than anything else.”

Arthur nodded, but was only barely registering what the doctor was saying, his attention was lodged somewhere between his wife and the sonogram. How was it possible to have this much love? How could he love his son and his wife as much as he did and still have enough left over that he was already in love with a blip on a screen?


End file.
